onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 493
Chapter 493 is titled "You Know". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report, Vol. 3: "Save Rob Lucci". The CP9 agents are standing around Rob Lucci's unmoving body. Meanwhile Hattori is flying overhead, crying. Short Summary As the Straw Hat Pirates battle the Flying Fish Riders, Hatchan is freed from imprisonment and defeats the Macro Pirates. When Luffy attempts to hijack a flying fish, he ends up crashing into Duval's room and seeing the masked man's face. Long Summary Hatchan warns Camie and Pappag to get back, and Luffy eagerly anticipates the Macro Pirates' impending attack. The Flying Fish Riders emerge from the sea, but Luffy manages to grab onto one of them. Another rider drops bombs on the Thousand Sunny, but Sanji redirects all of them with a whirlwind kick. As Luffy successfully hijacks one of the flying fish, a rider orders everyone to dive, causing Luffy to be taken underwater. Chopper and Brook jump in to save him, causing Nami and Franky to have to rescue the three Devil Fruit users, whom they proceed to berate for their stupidity. With Camie and Pappag left alone, the Macro Pirates attempt to kidnap them again, but Zoro then cuts Hatchan out of his cage. The Macro Pirates prepare to attack Hatchan, but he sends them flying with a single three-armed punch. Camie and Pappag embrace and thank Hatchan, and a Flying Fish Rider attempts to attack them, but is cut down by Zoro. Zoro tells Hatchan's group to leave this to the Straw Hats, and Hatchan apologizes for his actions against the swordsman in Arlong Park. Usopp fires a cannon at the Flying Fish Riders, and Duval asks his men if any of them wants to take part in the "Zero Fight", promising them reimbursement for medical costs. One rider accepts, and rides his fish towards the Sunny, spinning around a massive club for a kamikaze attack. The Straw Hats note that such an attack will demolish the Sunny, and Sanji tells Luffy to take out the fish. Luffy stops the flying fish with Gomu Gomu no Fusen while Sanji kicks the rider in the face, and Luffy slams the unconscious fish onto the Sunny's deck to cook for dinner later. However, there are still many Flying Fish Riders attacking in the sky, and Brook gets up after recovering from his sea dive, intent on proving his worth to the crew. He jumps very high into the air and swings his sword across his violin, creating music that puts the riders to sleep. Brook then runs across the water and cuts down the riders as they fall down. Luffy pulls himself onto a flying fish again, only to find out that both the fish and rider are asleep. The fish then crashes through the roof of Duval's room, and Luffy sees Duval's face. Duval notices that Luffy has seen him, and notes that Luffy likely knows who he is as he puts his mask on and confronts the pirate. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rob Lucci is in need of medical treatment. *Zoro follows Luffy's order and frees Hatchan, despite their past. *Hatchan defeats the Macro Pirates easily. *Here is where Brook's first battle as one of Straw Hat Pirates takes place. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 493 de:Shitteru it:Capitolo 493 es:Capítulo 493